


Santa disfrazado de rey mago

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué Castiel no está usando la gabardina de siempre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa disfrazado de rey mago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



 

No puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban y el auto-control que pudiera tener en esos momentos se va de paseo para darle libertad a las carcajadas que todo el asunto le provocaba. Si es que Sam se había pasado la barda con esa tontería y Bobby que bien que se la siguió, jodidos los dos. Jodidos que tenían tantas ganas de verle sonreír que habían armado toda esa parafernalia.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestiona el pobre de Cass.

Si es que sólo podías ser un ángel para cometer semejantes burradas y no saber que te estaban tomando el pelo..., como que aún tenía muchas cosas por enseñarle a su protector celestial.

Sam se río una vez más y procedió a pedirle disculpas a Castiel: — Lo siento mucho, Castiel. No tenía idea de que no lo sabrías. —la cara de Cass era un poema y por fin mostró algo del sentido lógico que había aprendido con los Winchester.

— ¿No se luce así? —pregunta, y una nueva explosión de risas se extiende por todo la sala de Bobby.

Un poco de sentido de culpabilidad por estarse riendo a costa de Castiel, le lleva a Dean a contarle toda la historia: — Verás, Castiel... ¿recuerdas el día que Sam te llamó estando en Missouri? Pues bien sabes que te convenció de comprarte una hamburguesa en el establecimiento donde la tendera no te había querido recibir, a cambio de que apostaras con él.

— Sí, Dean. Ésa parte ya la sé. Y que trajera yo los tragos para la navidad y lo hice —explicó Castiel, mostrando unas cajas cerca de la entrada.— Yo quiero llegar a la parte en que esta gabardina aparece en vez de la mía usual.

Abruptamente como vinieron las risas, se van. — Espera, espera. —interrumpe Sam.— ¿Tú no estás vistiendo ésa gabardina porque es navidad?

Castiel le mira entre descifrando un misterio y la cara de Jimmy de 'no jodas'. — No, Sam. ¿Navidad debería ser... así? —pregunta dudoso, no quiere volver a equivocarse.

— Bueno, yo de lo poco que voy captando es esto. —interviene Dean, ya bastante mosqueado. — Si Sam no te obligó, Bobby no tiene nada que ver... —mira al cazador y al verlo negar, prosigue: — Entonces, ¿quién coño hizo que vistieras éso?

Hay un repentino espolvoreo de brillantina sobre el perímetro en que están conviviendo que los deja más tensos que cuerda de violín, hasta que...

— ¡Apuesto a que todos sienten más amor, amistad y cariño los unos por los otros! —una voz que suena embobada y feliz, una voz que sólo puede pertenecerle a ése. — ¡Ahora, un abrazo colectivo! —sí, sólo de ése... ése...

— ¡VALENTÍN! —exclama Castiel, no sabes si enfadado o sorprendido. A Cass aún le cuesta expresar sus emociones como se debe.

La risa boba del ángel encargado del amor se deja escuchar y dice con todo lo que es capaz: — Te ves mejor de color, Castiel. Describe tu personalidad, ácido como un limón, pero te da un toque más divertido, ¡chillón! —y le abraza con sus tropecientos kilos de ventaja. — No agradezcan. Iré a dar más amor a la gente —se despide. — ¡Feliz navidad! —y al desaparecer, además del aleteo particular, la brillantina vuelve a repetirse. Provocando que Bobby suelte un "¡mis tratados, coño!" y refunfuñe por tener que ir a sacudir sus preciosos libros.

Dean sólo sonríe porque es algo que sólo ocurría en la vida de un Winchester. Sí, un Winchester. Porque Castiel era miembro honorario y Bobby por antigüedad. Eso sí, ambos por predilección.

Sólo él podía reír cuando le faltaba poco para ir al infierno y Sam ser feliz viéndolo reír porque por momentos como ése es que estaba decidido a impedirlo. Sólo un miembro de su familia vestiría una gabardina color verde limón, en pos de la paz y la felicidad. Y sólo Bobby idearía todo eso por brindarles esos momentos y fuerza.

Claro que él no le diría a Bobby que lo descubrió cuando le interrogó con la mirada y supo que eso era cosa suya. Después de todo, era navidad.

Una navidad muy supernatural, pero suya al fin.

 


End file.
